Snow and Mistletoe
by Dianne London
Summary: the r is more for things to come. its Lizzie Gordo Miranda tudgeman fun in the sun..er..snow!! One week in a cabin together..dothe math


A/N: O.K funny thing I was writing this and I trned on the T.V and there was a Lizzie marathin so I tried ti study the way the charecters acted and said things to get them right tell me what you think about the charecterazation. This is only me second fanfic so be honest. Even flames are ok!!!! Luv ya bonjour.  
  
DISCLAIMER: they arent mine never will be although I wish I could have Gordo. all~...~is lizzie cartoon speak  
  
  
  
  
  
The bus bounced along the gravel road sending Lizzies curls bouncing along with it. Miranda turned in her seat to face Lizzie. Her black eyes reflected the Buses overhead lights.  
  
"A whole week Lizzie. A.Whole.Week!!!" Lizzie giggled giddily" I know" she squealed."one week with Mountains and snow and ETHAN!!"  
  
Gordo cleared his throat" lets not forget me, Godo. Your loyal Faithfull Friend. Through thick and thin. Since kindergarden."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes"Gordo. Youre not a dog ok?"  
  
"yea but you smell like one." Kate tossed her perfect curls behind her shoulder as she stepped forward towards Lizzies seat."wed better watch you were crushing on Lizzie. Some people may be out of your reach."  
  
Gordo could ffeel his face turning red." Hey kate. My parents say that the reason some girls insult other girls is because they are overcompensating. So what are you compensating for, Lack Of beauty, Lack of friends or Lack of brains. Now it could always be ll three.but hey Ill give you the benifite of the doubt."  
  
Kte face clouded over and her self servicing smirk turned into a world class leer" well at least..and you guys are sooo.well, Im cooler1" she turned and stalked away leaving the over powering stench of peachs in her wake.  
  
"God, Is it just me or did she,like,take a bath in that perfume?" Miranda asked waving her hand around at the same time.  
  
~Ive heard of smelling like a rose but I mean does she have to smel that much?~  
  
Gordo looked at Miranda." Miranda, in no culture except maybe the wassabi's is it attractive to drool."  
  
Miranda didn't even respond to Godos comment. She just reached over and shook Lizzie."Lizzie.Ethan.no..shirt!!!"  
  
~ohmigosh. Binoclears.Perriscope.Scalpel. Anyhting QUICK!!!~  
  
"ohmigosh." Lizzie finally managed to gasp" No shirt. Hes like, shirtless.OH." they both squealed.  
  
Gordo groaned."have I ever mentioned I hate these conversations and I espicially hate when you guys squeal. You know someday Im gonna devolop a inferiority complex because of you two." Gordo gave up. It was obvious that they were los to the world. What was it with that guy? He picked pretensious snobs to date and ignored an obviously great girl like Lizzie. And Miranda. Of course Lizzie AND Miranda. But, Mostly lizzie. When would she,er they, realize that he wasn't everything. He wasn't the world. He didn't even make up a big part of the world.  
  
Miranda looked over at Gordo. Why was he bummed. Oops that's right theyed squealed.  
  
"Lizzie. Bathroom. Now." Miranda grabbedLizie ad pulled her towards the bathroom.and right in front of Ethans Crafts perfect 20/20 line of sight. But not close enough for him to hear them.  
  
"Hey, Miranda I like feeling my fingertips. Loosen up ok" Lizzie pulled her arm away from Mirandas restricting hold.  
  
"sorry." Miranda smiled weakly."lizzie, I know you like love Ethan but you've spent a lot of time with him and I want to spend some time with him so when we get up to the cabin could you and Gordo disappear leaving me with Ethan and the Mistletoe." Miranda puased for air. Lizzie loked stuned.  
  
~ Miranda and Ethan NO NO NO NO NO!!!~  
  
Lizzie smiled."ok Miranda"  
  
Miranda squealed"EEEEEEEEEE. Thank you. Like, so much. But don't tell Gordo why youre stealing him away without me.. He'll obsses. Gordo Obssess. He'll give me the big long you-shouldn't-care-so-much-about-a-big-vapid-shallow- dummy Speech.  
  
Lizzie smiled."Miranda. Don't call Him dumb. Hes."  
  
Gordo stepped up beside Lizzie." Mentally costipated. Had permaanent brain freeze. There are so many things to call him why use only one?"  
  
Miranda and Lizzie glared at Gordo."Do not Insult are future husband Gordo." Lizzie sadi. She smiled to show that she was joking though and Gordo laughed.  
  
~why cant ethan be more like gordo. Gordos smart and funny and ethans.well he's oh yea hes handsome HANDSOME!!!~  
  
The bus lurched to a stop throwing Lizzie onto gordo.  
  
~wow. Gordo has nice lips. CLOSE lips. IM just going to kiss them now.~  
  
Lizzie l;eaned forward and gordo leaned up and Miranda pulled lizzie up off Gordo. Oblivious to what she just did.  
  
"were here" she said gleefully" remember Lizzie. Mistletoe."  
  
"right mistletoe" Lizzie smiled weakly.  
  
Gordo turned to Lizzie "this should be..interisting. Did we just.."  
  
Lizzie cut him off"oo cold lets get inside huh."Lizzie was worried she was supposed to spend time with Gordo. Alone. So what was she gonna do?  
  
~Big mistake lizzie. Hes gordo Smart funny cute gordo. NOT cute Not cute.~ 


End file.
